


resolutions

by cheolhie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Basically, Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Sexual Tension, Texting, Young Love, and chenle swoops into his life, at a party, but the sexual tension is minor stuff !!!!, i swear on my life it's cute, jisung's a little tipsy, just a lil, like "damn ur fine we should make out for several hours"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhie/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: “come on, let's count down to the new year, together.”





	resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> seasonal fluff to enter the new year!
> 
> also; i mention sexual tension in this. the type of sexual tension i mention in this isn't "damn ur hella fine i wanna smash u into the mattress ;))" it's a bit more like "wow ur so cute and nice ????? and u like me ???? can we make out for like an hour or something"

It was well past eleven at night and the party was in full swing. The two-storey house swarming with young people, carrying cans and bottles of bitter tasting drinks, eyes glazed and lazy smiles on their faces.

_Small kickback my ass…_

Jisung was sat on a kitchen counter, alone, head pressed against a cold bottle of water and a cup of half finished cola next to him on the bench, abandoned. He'd stopped drinking it after figuring out what the bitter taste was that had burnt the back of his throat. 

He'd given up trying to spot a familiar face in the hoards of people after Chittaphon had been dragged away and pushed into an empty bathroom; lips locked with a green haired man who looked as if he'd been carved from marble. Jisung groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His head was throbbing. He decided that drinking was a bad idea for him as he ran his hands through his sweaty hair, blue strands coming out, looped around his fingers, tangled.

“Jisung? Dude, come outside. It's almost midnight and we're counting in the new year. Youngho said something about fireworks.” The fridge next to him opened, and Renjun grabbed a water bottle from the shelf. He nudged Jisung’s knee and laughed. 

“Come on, drunk boy. I'll give you a piggyback outside.” Renjun turned around and began to squat, but Jisung kicked him out of the way, lips pursed together in distaste.

“I'm not drunk you ignorant ass. And I'm not a fucking kid, I'll walk myself thank you very much.” He slid off the counter and followed Renjun through the house.

The air outside was chilly, but still. The trees, cradling small handfuls of snow on their bare branches, were still. The lawn outside the front of the house was already hosting small circles of people awaiting the expected fireworks show.

“Where the fuck even is Youngho?” Jisung hissed to Renjun, burying his hands in the pockets of his old jeans. Renjun waved a vague hand towards the opposite side of the lawn before turning and wandering off with a gangly boy who'd tapped him on the shoulder.

“Renjun what th-” Jisung cut his sentence short, realising that his complaint would only fall on deaf ears. He let out a huff of breath, and watched the cloud that left his mouth dissipate in the cold air. The front step was wet and icy, but Jisung sat anyway, pulling up his hood and resting his chin in his hand. 

His brain was seriously beginning to feel fuzzy, and he blinked a few times, regretting setting his drink down for a moment, and regretting even more believing that no one would bother spiking it.

_Fucking dumbass, you're going to go into the new year with a throbbing headache…_

“Ten more minutes till the new year!” A deep voice from inside shook Jisung from his revere and he sighed, eyelids heavy. He scratched at the ice on the steps with his nail and tapped his foot to an unknown beat, stopping only to shuffle to the side to allow people to spill out onto the lawn.

“Hello, you look rather lonely.”

A soft voice caused Jisung to jump, nail catching on the corner of the step and tearing slightly. He let out a small gasp of pain and turned, feeling a warm presence sit on the step below him.

“Oh my gosh are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry.” Jisung’s eyes met the soft face of a young boy with light purple hair and round eyes. His brain stuttered again, and he cursed himself for having the audacity to believe it was the alcohol's fault.

“It's… It's okay.” He stuttered out a reply, barely keeping a grip on reality as the boy reached out almost frantically for his hurt finger. As soon as his small hands made contact with Jisung’s, he felt as if he'd had a stroke.

“Oh my fucking god are you an angel?” As soon as the words tumbled out, he slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed a bright shade of red. The boy was laughing, a beautiful sound that spread throughout Jisung's body like slipping into a warm bath at the end of a long day.

“I'm afraid not. Are you tipsy, by any chance?” The boy laughed again, his eyes crinkling, all his teeth showing in a beautiful smile that Jisung thought would melt his heart.

“Am I… No! I'm not tipsy, I'm Jisung.” He laughed as the boy smiled, extending his hand to shake Jisung's. “Nice to meet you, I'm Chenle.” They shook hands, and as soon as they break apart, Jisung suddenly feels cold.

“You're warm.” It seems his brain has gone to bed for the night, and he flushes red again.

 _“Five more minutes, everybody!”_ Youngho’s voice interrupts him this time, thankfully, and Chenle smiles at him and nudges his shoulder.

“Come on, let's count down to the new year, together.” He stands, and holds his hand out for Jisung, who takes it, dizzy as warmth fills his body again. He expects Chenle to let go once he's standing, but instead the boy tugs him through the crowd of young people, to the front, hands still entwined.

“You look like a grape.” He laughed as he looked at Chenle, whose face was dusted with a pretty blush as he looked back at Jisung, their eyes making contact. The air fizzled between them and Jisung's throat felt dry suddenly.

“Yeah well, smartass, you look like you've washed your hair with mouthwash.” Chenle cleared his throat and laughed, breaking eye contact as he ran his hands through Jisung's strikingly blue hair. His eyes slipped shut and he made a strangled noise of approval in the back of his throat, much to his horror.

“When people play with my hair I get sleepy.” He laughed and covered his face with his free hand, the other still linked with Chenle’s.

 _“Two minutes!”_ Jisung turned as the crowd of people on the lawn began chattering loudly. He spotted Chittaphon off to the side, the green haired man draped over his shoulders, lips moving against his ear as Chittaphon laughed. His tore his eyes away, only to find Chenle had followed his gaze and was blushing again.

“What is your new year's resolution?” Jisung smiled awkwardly at Chenle, trying desperately to ignore the rising sexual tension between the two of them.

“To live a little, stop having reservations about go things and just go for them. You?”

“Uh-” Jisung hadn't thought about a new year's resolution yet. “To meet new people and experience as much as I can while I'm still young.” Somehow it felt fitting, and he decided he should stick with it.

“That's a good one.” Chenle smiled and turned to watch a group of boys, including Youngho, finish setting up fireworks

_“Thirty seconds!”_

Jisung watched Chenle; his round eyes and flushed cheeks and pink lips. He hardly knew him, but he felt like home. He stood for a while and just looked at him, before squeezing his hand, directing Chenle’s attention back to him.

“You're really pretty.”

Chenle flushed at that.

“You are too.”

_“Ten seconds!”_

The crowd began shouting, grabbing at peers and laughing, voices carrying up into the night sky.

“Can… Can I kiss you?” Jisung's voice wavered, and he felt the blood pounding in his head. He didn't want to blame the alcohol this time.

“Of course.”

_ONE!_

Suddenly everything was quiet; his lips met Chenle’s and the world fell away into oblivion. Jisung's brain exploded into a galaxy of colour, and every nerve ending in his body felt as if they'd been electrocuted. Chenle tasted like lemonade and cherries and candy and Jisung never wanted to stop kissing him. He felt Chenle’s arms wind their way over his shoulders and around his neck, and he grabbed the boys waist to hold him steady. He didn't hear the fireworks putting on a show above their heads, he simply saw them flash from behind his closed eyelids. He heard a particularly loud whistle from behind him, and broke away from Chenle, finally; eyes searching his face and finding flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

“Holy fuck.” The words fell out of his mouth without thought and he laughed breathlessly.

“Uh-huh.” Chenle’s voice was hoarse, and he blinked up at Jisung in wonder.

Jisung felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, letting his hands fall from Chenle's waist. Chittaphon was standing behind him, arm around the same man's waist, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“When you're done sucking face with Mister Cotton-Candy-Head over there — Hello, by the way —” He leaned around Jisung to wave politely at Chenle, “Your mother called, and she wants me to take you home. I’ll give you five minutes then I want you by my car.” He turned, arm still around the man's waist, and left.

“I'm so sorry about him. He's like… my step brother. He's ridiculous and I wish he'd sto-” Chenle's lips were against his again and he grabbed the boys shoulders to stop himself from falling over backwards.

“It's okay, he's nice. Do you have a phone?” Chenle pulled away and put his hand out, cheeks still red.

“Uh-huh.” Jisung handed over his phone, wrestling it from his back pocket, and watched Chenle tap in his number.

“Text me, we should hang out sometime. After all, I started the year with you, might as well keep going.”

“Of course. Where do you stand on your new year's resolution?” Jisung laughed and took his phone back.

“My new year's… Oh. Oh my gosh I went into the new year achieving it.” Chenle gasped and giggled, leaning his head on Jisung's chest. 

“You're welcome.” Jisung laughed and ran his hand through Chenle's hair. “Shit, I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll text you really soon though, I promise.”

He stepped back, after placing a soft kiss on Chenle's pink cheek, then turned to leave with a small wave.

– ̗ ♡ ̖ –

[ 12:14AM - TO: CHENLE ]

_You're a really good kisser, I hope to experience it more in the future ;)_  
_Oh my god is this the right number?_  
_I'm so sorry if you're not Chenle_

[ 12:32AM TO: UNKNOWN NUMBER ]

_It's Chenle. You egg, I would never give you the wrong number_  
_And of course you'll experience it more in the future :)_

[ 12:46AM TO: JISUNG  <3 ] 

_You tasted like alcohol though :p_ _It was kinda gross tbh_

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/08cult)


End file.
